Recreational boating, being an ever increasing sport in popularity, there is an increasing need for effective and easy to handle boat trailers for transporting boats from storage location to use area. In winter months, boats are typically stored on such trailers and during the summer months, if the boat is in use, the trailer must be stored in a safe and convenient area in a secure fashion to prevent it from unwanted movement. Most boat trailers have a jack stand mounted at the front for supporting the trailer in a position substantially level with the ground when a trailer is standing alone.
A typical jack stand has a telescoping rod with a roller wheel mounted at the bottom which may be rotated from a transport position parallel to the trailer tongue to a ground engaging position where the roller wheel is on the ground.
While boat trailers are described specifically, the utility is for all trailers currently using a trailer jack bulldog system. Currently owners must choose between a foot pedestal “shoed” bulldog jack or a “wheeled” bulldog jack. Both the “shoed” and “wheeled” jack system have specific advantages and disadvantages when stored. Many owners like the advantage of a “wheeled” jack for convenience of moving a trailer on level or cement surfaces when not hitched to a vehicle. However, the same trailer may be stored or unhitched from a vehicle at various times and locations. For example, the same trailer may be unhooked on soft soils or sandy soils at which time a foot pedestal would be desirable to prevent the settling of the jack in the soils, thereby making it difficult or impossible to rehitch the trailer to the tow vehicle due to insufficient height of the jack. Additionally, on uneven or unlevel surfaces there may be a tendency for the trailer tongue or entire trailer to move from a desired parked position. Under these circumstances a “shoed” foot pedestal would be most advantageous, if available.
It is the primary object of this invention to fulfill this currently unfulfilled need in allowing a trailer owner the option of selecting the appropriate jack end to accommodate the particular circumstances, terrain, and mobility needs of the trailer.
When the roller wheel is on the ground, the trailer can be easily rolled because of the tripod of wheels formed by the trailer wheels hooked to the axle unit and the jack stand pedestal roller wheel. This is convenient for movement but creates some risk during storage, i.e., that the trailer would simply roll away. This necessitates locking of trailer wheels and/or storage with the jack stand in transport positioned and the trailer hitch either on the ground or supported by something like a series of cement blocks. Either way, inconvenience results. If the hitch is put on the ground, there is potential for damage caused by the ground surface to the socket. If it is stored, for example, using a series of cement blocks to hold the tongue in position parallel above the ground, such offers the inconvenience of having to keep a series of cement blocks and, if the blocks happen to be knocked over, the trailer will fall causing damage risk.
It can be seen, therefore, there is a continuing need for an improvement of boat trailers to allow the trailer, on the one hand, to have a jack stand but, on the other hand, to have a jack stand which not only allows for a ground engaging roller wheel but also selectively for a ground engaging foot pedestal to secure it in an immoveable position. To date, no such trailer has been provided.
It is a primary object of this invention to fulfill this currently unfulfilled need for boat trailers specifically, but also others. Other objects as well will be apparent from the description provided below.